Defunct job tags of the New Pacific Order
This is a list of defunct job tags that were used by the New Pacific Order that have since been retired.. Imperial Officer * - File:NPO-TA.jpg * - File:NPO-SF.jpg * - File:NPO-NP.jpg * - File:Maestro.jpg Economic Affairs * - File:EconExecutive.png * - File:EconDirector.png * - File:Consultant.png * - File:NPOAssociate.png * - File:NPOAnalyst.png * - File:NPOSeniorAnalyst.png * - File:EconAgentExtraordinaire.png * - File:EconAgent.png * - File:EconSeniorProcurer.png * - File:EconProcurer.png * - File:NPOseniorauditor.png * - File:EconAuditor.png Old MilCom tags * - File:NPOField marshal.png * - File:NPO Mil Advisor1.png * - File:NPOomegalt.jpg * - File:NPOzetalt.jpg * - File:NPOepsilonlt.jpg * - File:NPOmilitarynco.jpg Imperial Advisory Committee The advisors to the Emperor were drawn from respected and long serving members of the Body Republic. Their task was to give their input on various subjects, all Emperors have had their own advisory committees in the past until it was abolished on November 26, 2009 by Emperor Cortath. * - File:NPO-ImpA.jpg Council Pacifica * - File:NPOcouncilor.jpg Internal Affairs Operations * - File:Chiefofrecruitment.png * - File:Chiefofmentoring.png * - File:Chiefredservices.png * - File:Chiefmedia.png Old IA Ops tags version 2 * - File:ChiefofRecruitment.png * - File:Chiefmentor.png * - File:Chiefofpublicservice.png * - File:Chiefofmedia.png version 1(oldest) * - File:Chiefpublic.jpg * - File:Chiefment.jpg * - File:Chiefrecruit.jpg Old Internal Affairs Leadership * - File:Commissar.png * - File:NPOvanguard.png * - File:Adpetus.png * - File:Lorekeeperv2.png Media * - File:Masterscribe.png * - File:Scribev2.png * - File:Illustratorv2.png * - File:Artifexpacificaev2.png Recruiting * - File:Recruiterv2.png * - File:Honoraryrecruiter.png Academy * - File:Professorv2.png House-Sitter Guard * - File:NPOoverseerIA.png Mentors * - File:Mentor.png Second Imperial Academy * - File:NPOprovost.png * - File:NPODean.jpg * - File:NPOProfessor.jpg Media Corps * - File:npodirector.png * - File:Coordinator2.png * - File:Lorekeeper2.png Propaganda Division * - File:Seniorpropagandist.png * - File:Propagandist.png Broadcasting/Radio Division * - File:Mixmaster.png * - File:Discjockey.png Star Guard * - File:Starguardian.png * - File:Observern.png Recruitment * - File:Rcchief.png * - File:Headhunter.png * - File:Talentagentv2.png * - File:NPOenlisterv2.png * - File:Recruiter v2.png * - File:Honorrecruit.png Public Services * - File:redservices manager.png * - File:Overseer.png * - File:Watchdog.png * - File:Astronomer.png * - File:Observer.png * - File:NPOcaretaker.png * - File:NPOcurator.png Defunct Media Positions Leadership * - File:Chiefofmediaaffairs.png * - File:Coordinator.png * - File:Director.jpg * - File:NPOcoordinator.jpg Writing Division * - File:Journalist.png * - File:Scribe.png * - File:Lorekeeper.png * - File:NPOcopyeditor.jpg * - File:NPO-SC.jpg * - File:Lorekeeper.jpg * - File:Journalist.jpg * - File:NPOscribe.jpg Graphics Division * - File:Illustrator.png * - File:Artifexpacificae.png * - File:NPOgraphicseditor.jpg * - File:Graphicsofficer.jpg * - File:Illustrator.jpg * - File:NPO-AP.jpg Broadcasting * - File:NPO-SM.jpg * - File:NPOstationofficer.jpg * - File:Mixmaster.jpg * - File:NPOdiscjockey.jpg * - File:NPOcomposer.jpg Wiki Division * - File:Seniorwikiauthor.png * - File:Wikiauthor.png * - File:Wiki Manager.png * - File:Wikiassistant.jpg * - File:Senior Wiki Author.png * - File:Wiki Author.png Star Guard * - File:Astronomer2.png * - File:Viceastronomer.png Pacifican Library * - File:Curator.png Old Tech Corps * - File:Executive v2.png * - File:Manager v2.png * - File:Technologyadvisor v2.png * - File:Dispatcher v2.png * - File:Seniorprocurer v2.png * - File:Procurer v2.png * - File:Technologyadvisor.jpg * - File:NPOexecutive.jpg * - File:NPOmanager.jpg * - File:NPOdispatcher.jpg * - File:NPOseniorprocurer.jpg * - File:NPOprocurer.jpg * - File:Executive4.jpg * - File:Manager2.jpg * - File:Dispatcher3.jpg * - File:Distributor3.jpg * - File:Procurer1.jpg Old Bank tags * - File:Bankchairman.jpg * - File:Vicechairman.jpg * - File:Bankexec.jpg * - File:Bankcounsel.jpg * - File:Bankdep.jpg * - File:Batbanker.jpg * - File:Auditor.jpg * - File:Bankextra.jpg * - File:NPObankagent.jpg * - File:Chairman of the bank.png * - File:Battalion banker.png * - File:Bank agent.png * - File:NPObankoverseer2.jpg * - File:NPObankoverseer.jpg * - File:Bigbrothercoordinator.jpg * - File:Bankagent.jpg Old Diplomatic Corps Tags Defunct Diplomatic Corps tags * - File:1stdiplomat.png * - File:2nddiplomat.png * - File:3rddiplomat.png * - File:4thdiplomat.png * - File:Chiefanalyst2.png * - File:Military econ coordinator.png * - File:Military econ advisor.png Old Diplomatic Corps * - File:Imperialemissary.png * - File:NPOLegate.jpg * - File:NPO-SE.jpg * - File:NPO-DC.jpg * - File:NPOAmbassador.jpg * - File:NPO-MEACo.jpg * - File:NPO-MEA.jpg * - File:Chiefanalyst.jpg * - File:NPO-PA.jpg Mentor Corps * - File:Chiefofmentoring.png * - File:Dep-Chief-Ment.jpg * - File:Leadmentor.png * - File:Mentortag.jpg Leadership * - File:Alpha-Ment-ldr.jpg * - File:Beta-Ment-ldr.jpg * - File:Gamma-Ment-ldr.jpg * - File:Delta-Ment-ldr.jpg * - File:Epsilon-Ment-ldr.jpg * - File:Zeta-Ment-ldr.jpg * - File:Omega-Ment-ldr.jpg Mentors * - File:Alpha-Ment-2.jpg * - File:Beta-Ment-1.jpg * - File:Gamma-Ment.jpg * - File:Delta-Ment.jpg * - File:Epsilon-Ment.jpg * - File:Zeta-Ment.jpg * - File:Omega-Ment.jpg Red Services * - File:Chiefredservices.png * - File:DeputyofRedServices.png * - File:Tradespecialist.png * - File:Marketspecialist.png Recruitment Corps * - File:NPO-RCchief.jpg * - File:NPOheadhunter.jpg * - File:NPOtaletagent.jpg * - File:Enlister.jpg * - File:NPOrecruiter.jpg Military Intelligence * - File:NPOcryptographer.jpg Commissariat of Pacifican Culture (Culture Corps) * - File:NPOChargedaffaireslenin.png * - File:NPOCulturalaffairsofficerl.png * - File:NPOAttachelenin2.png Old Standard Bearer * - File:NPOStandardstutze.jpg * - File:NPOstandardbearer.jpg Research & Development * - File:Brain.png * - File:Pedagogue.png * - File:Professor.png * - File:R&dscientist.png * - File:Researcher.png Uranium Procurement Project * - File:Uppdirector.jpg * - File:NPOassistant.jpg * - File:Upprocurer.jpg Special Community Service (SCS) * - File:NPOimperialleaderSCS.png Standard Moo-Cows * - File:Standardleaderm.png * - File:NPOdeputystandardleaderm.png * - File:Div1leaderm.png * - File:NPOcommunityrep.png * - File:Communityspec.png * - File:NPOcommunitycouncil.png * - File:Div2leaderm.png * - File:NPOseniorwikiauthor.png * - File:NPOwikiauthor.png * - File:Div3leaderm.png * - File:NPOseniorstarguard.png * - File:NPOstarguard.png Standard Demonica * - File:Standardleaderd.png * - File:Specopsagent.png * - File:NPOscsauditor.png * - File:Scspersonel.png Standard Imperium Sacrum * - File:Th standardleaderi.png * - File:NPOdeputystandardleaderi.png * - File:Div1leaderi.png * - File:Div2leaderi.png.png * - File:NPOdiv3leaderi.png * - File:NPOdiv4leaderi.png * - File:NPOmentor.png * - File:Seniormentor.png * - File:Mentorextra.png * - File:Scientist.png * - File:NPOseniorscientist.png * - File:Sitter.png * - File:Headsitter.png Pacific University * - File:NPOrector.jpg * - File:NPOprofessor.jpg Old Praetorian Guard tags * - File:Procurator rev2.png * - File:Procuratorv1.jpg * - File:Prefectv1.jpg * - File:Centurionv1.jpg * - File:Praetorianv1.jpg Agency for Community Excellence (ACE) * - File:Keeperofcards.jpg * - File:Dealer.jpg * - File:Diamondace.jpg * - File:Diamondking.jpg * - File:Diamondqueen.jpg * - File:Diamondknight.jpg * - File:Diamondknave.jpg * - File:Heartace.jpg * - File:Heartking.jpg * - File:Heartqueen.jpg * - File:Heartknight.jpg * - File:Heartknave.jpg * - File:Spadesace.jpg * - File:Spadesking.jpg * - File:Spadesqueen.jpg * - File:Spadesknight.jpg * - File:Spadesknave.jpg Prior to ACE * - File:Headofmentoring.jpg * - File:Vipguide-2.jpg * - File:Spiritguard-2.jpg * - File:Mentor-2.jpg * - File:Leadadvisor.jpg * - File:Advisor.jpg * - File:Trademaker.jpg * - File:Foremanofauditing.jpg * - File:Headofauditing.jpg Pacifican Commissariat of Internal Affairs (PCIA) * - File:Staatssicherheit.jpg * - File:Directorgeneral.jpg * - File:Commissar.jpg * - File:Chekist.jpg * - File:Supervisingagent.jpg * - File:Agent.jpg Previous Cultural Affairs * - File:Chargedaffaires.jpg * - File:Culturalaffairsofficer.jpg * - File:Culturalattache.jpg First Imperial Academy * - File:NPO-AcaSM.jpg * - File:Assistantschoolmaster2.png * - File:NPOinstructor.jpg * - File:Schoolmaster.jpg * - File:NPOassistantschoolmaster.jpg * - File:Instructor.jpg House Sitters * - File:Overseerk.png * - File:Watchdog2.png Category:NPO job tags